All Eyes On You
by Miztiry
Summary: A week before graduation, and Hermione is thinking about her life and a big secret she had kept from her best friends. But none of it is satisfying and she decides that living isn't such a great thing anymore. T for attempted suicide. ONESHOT. Complete.


**Note. I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does. I wish I did, but alas I do not, and never will. I only own the plot.**

**Rated T for Teen because of attempted suicide.**

**All Eyes On You**

Prologue 

It was a week before school was to end, and the Great Hall was filled with wild wizard and witches, enthusiastically eating their dinner, all talking about the same thing. Everyone knew about it, only because things got spread so easily around there, and everyone was discussing it, because it was so appalling, yet such juicy gossip that no one could keep their mouths shut.

As Hermione walked to dinner, she knew she was late, and she knew that a late entrance would gain her the looks of most of the school, but she didn't know that she was going to get a silent, awkward, intimidating stare, from the entire student body. Everyone stared at her as she walked into the Great Hall.

"Oh…Bloody Hell…they all know…" she thought to herself, before turning on her heel, hurriedly, to exit the room.

**First (and only) Chapter**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy was always known to England as the best wizarding school in the area, and it was not to be trifled with. You only got in if you had magical properties.

From birth she had been pampered, primped, and spoiled, much to her detest. Her family was quite wealthy, and this was something she kept a secret from her friends, thinking that they would treat her differently if they knew.

She entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the usual starting age of eleven, and had attended it thus far for six years. This year was her seventh, and final year at the school, and perfection was expected even more then the previous terms.

At the school she was the smartest girl in her class, and everyone knew it. The teachers praised her for it, and her peers slightly disliked her because of it, and it was a bit of a problem, so Hermione tried not to mind the subtle wicked stares she received from time to time. In her parents eyes she was practically perfect in every way, attractive, intelligent, and had all the luxuries of life.

But, of course, for all the goodness she possessed, she also had a slight rebellious side to her. Going on adventures with Harry and Ron weren't exactly the safest and most logical things in the world, but being their friend included being close to mortal peril at certain times.

Of course not a lot of people would've predicted this of her, least of all her parents, who thought that their daughter could do no wrong. Hermione was tired of pretending to be the innocent little girl that she had always had to be to impress all the right people. She felt so trapped in her parent's world of fancy dining, expensive schooling, 10 million dollar houses, and conformity. Going away to Hogwarts was her savior. She just wanted to be an ordinary girl, a witch, and a young woman who can live the way she wants to, without society looking over her shoulder, telling her that she's doing everything wrong.

She was a socialite, a debutante, a rich girl, no more than a million dollar face for the poor to look upon, wishing that they were her in every way, shape, and form. And she was sick of it, always being treated like royalty, being waited on hand and foot. But school did help a lot to take her away from everything that was suffocating her.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She had everything going for her, yet that was the problem. She didn't want everything. She didn't want all the wealth that she had. It didn't make her happy. She hated being so overly protected by her parents. Everyone in the world that she truly cared about was leaving her. Harry and Ron had died in the final battle against Voldemort, so the only men she'd ever loved weren't there for her any longer. She needed a way out, out of this world; out of the misery she endured all her life. And there was only one way to do that…

She had made up her mind. Tonight was the night. Graduation was a week away, and she was not going to be able to face the crowd of important people, waiting to see her take her diploma and head off to become and Auror. She never wanted to go and work at the Ministry anyways, she wanted to and explore the world, maybe be in the Wizard Peace Corps, but she couldn't because of all the pressure that was put on her to be successful.

It was Saturday night and she was in her bathroom ready to perform the deed that had taken her so many months to plan. She trembled as she looked at her face in the mirror. It was gaunt and pale. She hadn't eaten in weeks, because she had been so depressed. Her beauty had begun to diminish, and her hair looked limp and lifeless, unlike how it had previously been. She grasped scissors in one hand, and a bottle of aspirin on the other.

She opened the bottle of pills slowly and put one into her mouth. She closed her mouth and swallowed it genteelly. She felt it as it traveled down through her. She then took the scissors, opened them up, and dragged it across her left wrist with pressure, making it bleed terribly. She winced in pain for a moment, and then looked into the mirror forming a smile.

She didn't know why the sudden happiness came upon her, but she didn't care, all she cared for was the pain, and craved more of it. She downed four more aspirin and took the scissors to her other wrist, causing it to bleed as well. She looked down at the blood and brought her wrists to her mouth. She put her mouth on the wound and began to taste blood. She began to breath harder, with short breaths.

She took her wrists and put them on her chest, spreading blood around. She picked up the medicine bottle, and took ten pills this time. She began to feel a pain in her stomach, but didn't care. She took the scissors, and this time dug it into her left arm, dragging downwards with great strength. She screamed out in pain, while watching the blood pour out of the wound. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she grabbed the aspirin bottle with blunt force and tossed her head back to ingest what was left in the bottle.

A writhing scream echoed off the walls of the bathroom as she fell to the floor with pain. She pulled herself over to the bathtub, where it was full with water. She managed to get into it and lay there for a moment letting the water overtake her. She slipped her head under the surface, and let the power of it take her to her grave.

Just then a voice called out.

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?" It was Professor McGonnagal, the Headmistress, looking for her. "Hermione, open this door right now! RIGHT NOW! DO IT OR YOU WILL BE EXPELLED!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

By that moment, Hermione was beginning to drift away from the earth, and was starting to walk towards a bright white light.

"Don't come any farther." It said to her. "You are not meant to be here yet. It is not your time to go. You have a long life to live; many years are ahead of you. Don't give up hope Hermione."

"Harry! Please take me with you. I can't bear to be alive anymore. I've lost everything I've ever cared about. There's no point in staying here." she told Harry's voice.

"Hermione, not everything you love is lost. Stay for those who love you. Don't sacrifice all that you have to die. True death is not the worse thing, but it is not the right choice for you. Believe me, I know when your time will come, to be taken away from the earth, and it is not yet. Trust me. And remember, me and Ron will always love you, forever."

"I will carry on."

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing confused as to why she was there. Her vision was blurred, but she could see two figures beside her who were obviously her parents.

"Mum, Dad. What are you doing here?" she said as she sat up.

"Hey, slow down there, you don't want to hurt yourself darling, and why would you ask such a question? We are your parents. Why wouldn't we be here?" her dad answered.

"Sorry. Uh…did someone tell you what happened?"

"Yes in fact they did." Her mother retorted. "You tried to commit suicide and Professor McGonnagal barged into the bathroom and saved you just in time. We were so worried Hermione! How could you have done this to us?"

The conversation went on for hours, with Hermione trying to make excuses for her choice, trying to avoid that Harry and Ron were the main reasons for trying to do herself in.

After two days, she was allowed to return to school again. She had bandages on her arms and a major headache, but she was otherwise fine.

She walked through the entrance of the school accompanied by Professor MgGonnagal, who put on a fake smile as she guided her to the Great Hall. One horrible perk that came along with this whole thing was that Hermione wasn't allowed to be by herself for two years because of this incident. Weekly therapy sessions, and a chaperone was the punishment for being stupid and trying to rid herself from the planet.

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall, she saw all eyes on her.

"Oh…Bloody Hell…they all know…" she thought to herself, before turning on her heel, hurriedly, to exit the room.

She ran hastily up to her room and started hyperventilating. She couldn't handle this. Now that the whole school knew, she was ruined. Now this would leak out, and she would be kicked out of all of the society clubs and her parents would disown her and…

"But wait…" she thought to herself. "This is exactly what I wanted. Now I won't have to personally do and say all that I've wanted. This is perfect…"

And it was perfect, because from then on nothing was the way it was planned for her from birth. Now she could do what she wished to do. Her parents didn't disown her, but they were especially disappointed.

Hermione used to hate the whole world judging her every more, and she still did now, but living in London, being on stage, and living her own life made for a different way of having all eyes on her, and she loved it.

THE END 


End file.
